Highschool
by Morcia2004
Summary: The whole gang is in high school. Derek has the hots for Penelope, everyone tries to get them together. Will someone stand in their way and try to keep them apart or will Derek get what he want? *IN PROGRESS!*
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Garcia smiles as she watches me, the high school quarterback, and the team finish up practice. Her and her best friend JJ get up and walk off the bleachers. I look back and bite down on my bottom lip as I watch Penelope's butt sway side to side. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear my best friend Aaron Hotchner, AKA Hotch, come up next to me.

"Hey man, whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Penelope Garcia." I said as David Rossi, another friend of mine, came up next to me.

"What's over there?" Dave asked.

"Dave, it's not a what it's a who." Hotch said.

"Do tell, do tell." Dave responded with a smile.

"I was looking at Penelope Garcia, Ok." I say.

"Isn't she dating that geek, Calvin?" Dave asked.

"Uh, I believe that's Kevin, and no she's not dating him." Hotch said with a snicker.

"Guys, I don't know what to do, I like her, I reeeeaaaallllyyy like her, but I'm afraid she won't give me the time of day." I said ignoring them.

"Are you still having trouble in Math and English?" Dave asked. I nodded my head yes. "Go talk to Mrs. Strauss, and see if u can get someone to tutor you, I bet she will recommend Penelope." Dave said. I nodded again and ran to the locker room to get showered before Mrs. Strauss left for the day. After I got done showering I got dressed and ran out of the locker room bumping into someone, Jordan Todd,

"Well hello there handsome." She said. I rolled my eyes at how she tried to flirt.

"Leave me alone, I have somewhere to be Jordan." I told her. I started to walk away but she caught my arm.

"Actually, I was thinking…. That maybe we could…." She says dragging on running her hands up and down my chest.

I cut her off, "I'm not interested." I said as I walked away. I waked into the counselor's office and was immediately greeted. "What can I do for you Derek?" Mrs. Strauss asked.

"Well I'm having a lot of trouble in Math and English and I was wondering if you could have someone tutor me because I have those big test coming up and if I fail then I will be kicked off of the team." I said hoping she would recommend Penelope.

She shook her head yes and walked over to the intercom system. "Penelope Garcia come to the Counselor's office, Penelope Garcia come to the counselor's office." Mrs. Strauss said into the intercom. No more than 2 minutes later Penelope peeked her head in.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked.

"Who are you tutoring right now, dear?" Mrs. Strauss asked.

"Nobody that I know of." Penelope replied.

"Well I need you to tutor Derek here in Math and English so he can play in the big game coming up." Mrs. Strauss said smiling.

"Okay, I'll do that." She said looking at me then back at Mrs. Strauss.

"Since it's Thursday and then there's no school tomorrow, why don't you start tutoring him Monday, okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Penelope replied. I smiled as I walked out of the office.

 _ **Penelope's POV**_

I walked out of the counselor's office with a smile on my face. Emily walked up right next to me and looked at me weird.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked.

"Well something great just happened…." I said leading her on.

"Okay?" She asked a bit clueless.

"Mrs. Strauss just notified me that I will start tutoring Derek Morgan in Math and English on Monday." I said smiling.

"Garcie that's great." She responded. I went to my locker to get my book bag so I could go home.

I walked out to my car and I see Hotch, Emily, Dave, JJ, Spencer, and Derek standing and talking.

"GARCIA!" I heard my name being shouted half across the yard. I turned to see Hotch waving me over. I smiled and walked over to where they were standing.

"Yes?" I asked kinda confused.

"Em and I are throwing a party tomorrow night at my house and I was wondering if you'd like to come, pretty much the whole school's gonna be there, well just the people we like and can tolerate." Hotch said laughing.

"Yeah of course I'll come, what time?" I replied smiling.

"8:00 ish." He said.

"Okay." I was getting ready to walk away when JJ and Emily came up to me.

"Hey Garcia, you wanna ride with me and Em, we can pick you up and after the party and you guys can spend the night at my house?" JJ said.

"Yeah, sure, that works." I said as I smiled.

 **A/N:** _Sorry its a short one! Updates coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **This one is A LOT longer**_

 _ **Derek's POV**_

I was so happy when Penelope said she would come to the party. All I could think about was the party and Penelope. I went over and picked up Reid and went to Hotch's place before the party even started, to help him set up stuff. Once we were done it was just about 8 when people started arriving. The music was playing loud, but not loud enough for the neighbors to hear. I was the one who was answering the door in the beginning. The house was getting packed when I heard a faint knock on the front door, I ran over to open it. It was the three ladies. JJ, Emily, _and_ Penelope. They all walked in and I immediately got hard when I saw Penelope. She was wearing a pair of _really_ short shorts with her gymnastics T-shirt and a pair of converse. I assumed pretty much everyone was there so I walked away from the door to find Hotch.

When I found him he asked, "Derek, what's wrong?"

I looked up and said, "Penelope's here."

He looked at me confused. "Yes, I invited her…" He says.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" I asked.

"No," he said. Hotch and I turned around when we heard a bunch of the football players hooting and hollering, Penelope just walked in.

"You see what I mean?" I asked Hotch.

"Mmhhmm. I gotcha." he responded.

She was standing over next to the wall when one of the football players, Aiden Montgomery, came up to her and started talking. I didn't hear what they were saying but she looked unsure of something, next thing I know he grabbed her hand and started pulling upstairs.

Hotch looked at me, "Go follow her, make sure nothing happens." He said. I started walking up the stairs a little further behind them. This guy was the biggest player in this school. Bigger than me. I couldn't have him hurt Penelope. And I still might have a chance with her, I can't have him ruin it. Aiden took her to the nearest room, the door was cracked, I stood there watching, hoping they didn't see me.

"Aiden, what are we doing in here?" I heard Penelope ask.

"Whatever we want to do, baby." I heard him say as he came up behind her, kissing her neck. She turned around and put her hands against his chest and tried to push him away but he grabbed a hold of her wrist walking her backward until the back of her knees hit the bed, she fell backward and he pinned her arms above her head.

"Aiden get off of me!" She started to yell. He kissed her to muffle the sound. She started to buck and kick. He held her down and kissed her again, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and she bit down and he let out a little yelp.

He sat back up, "You Bitch!" He yelled. And backhanded her across the face. I couldn't sit here and watch anymore. I stormed in the room, grabbed Aiden by the back of his shirt and flung him to the floor and started punching him until I heard a little sob. I looked at Penelope who was sitting on the bed.

I got up off of him and went over to her. "Are you alright Penelope?" I asked her.

She nodded her head. "How about we go back downstairs and get you something to drink?" I asked. She nodded her head again. I took her hand and helped her off the bed.

We started to walk out the door when I stopped her. "Let me look at your cheek." I said softly. She turned towards me and I saw a small bruise forming on her cheek bone.

I stroked her cheek and wiped her tears away. "You have beautiful eyes, Penelope." I say.

"Tha-thank you." She stutters.

"Let's go get a drink." I said. We walked down stairs and into the kitchen. I got a cup and filled it up and handed it to her. She took the cup from my hand and took a small sip.

"Why don't we go sit down?" I said as I took her hand and led her to a sofa in the corner.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I said in an apologetic tone.

She looked at me "Yeah, it's no big deal, I'm fine." She said through a fake smile.

"I sure hope so." I said back.

************Time Lapse**************

 **Penelope's POV**

The party was almost over. All of us were cleaning up when Derek came up next to me. "Hey, JJ is taking Reid home, so I was wondering if you would want to ride with me." He asked.

"Uh, sure Derek, I would love that." After I got done cleaning we all gathered in the living room.

"Hey, my parents are gone for the whole weekend, and my brothers are out of town too, you guys wanna come over and have a movie night tomorrow?" I asked. I got several yes and of course.

"Ok, how about 5:00?" I asked.

"That works." JJ says. I nod my head then we head for the front door. We step out onto the porch and head for the vehicles. Derek opens the passenger door and I smile and climb in. He shuts the door and goes over to his door and climbs in too. When we arrived at my house he got out and opened my door. I started walking up to my door and he followed me.

I stopped on the front porch and turned towards him. "Thank you, for tonight Derek." I said with a grin.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow." He said back. I opened my door and he walked back to his car. I went inside and got ready for bed. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**************Time Lapse************

When I woke up this morning immediately started to clean. Before I knew it, it was time for the rest of them to come over. There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

It was JJ and Emily. "Hey, come in." I said stepping out of the doorway. They walked in and sat on the couch.

We started talking and laughing when there was another knock at the door. "I got it!" I shouted. I ran to the door and opened it.

It was Derek, Hotch, and Spencer. "Hey come in."

We all walked back into the living room and sat down. "So what's first?" I asked.

"Scary!" They all said in unison.

"Ok, Texas chainsaw massacre, it is." I said. They all nodded. I put it in and went to go get my blanket. When I came back downstairs JJ and Spencer were on one couch cuddled up and Emily and Hotch were on the sofa and Derek was on the other couch. I went and sat next to him. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. I turned off the lamp next to us and Hotch and Emily did the same. It was completely dark in the living room, all except for the T.V. The movie started and I felt Derek scoot closer.

He leaned down next to my ear, "Is this ok?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled as I shook my head yes. And scooted closer to him. We were watching the movie, it was quiet and all of a sudden there was a loud noise. I, JJ, and Emily all jumped. When I jumped I felt Derek wrap his arm around me and pull me closer. I smiled and cuddled in closer. I could feel his breath on my neck.

The movie soon ended and I turned towards the others. "You all want to order pizza?" I asked. They all shook their heads yes. I ordered a pizza and twenty minutes later it arrived. We all sat at the kitchen table and ate and joked around.

When we were done we cleaned up and walked back into the living room. "Okay, it's pretty late, we are going to head home." JJ said as we stepped out on the front porch.

Derek turned to me and smiled. "Well, I'll see you Monday for our tutor session in the library." He said.

"Ok, I'll see you then." I said with a smile. I walked back inside and sat on the couch. The rest of the weekend went by fairly quickly. On Monday I woke with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait until it was time to tutor Derek. The school day went by fast and soon I was walking down to the library. I sat down at a nearby table and started checking things on my phone.

A couple minutes later Derek sat down next to me. "Hey, how'd football practice go?" I asked.

"Hi, it went good." He replied.

"Okay, so Mrs. Strauss said you need help in two areas." I said. He shook his head.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Math and ELA." He replied. I shook my head and started typing.

"Okay." I said with a smile. "Why don't we start with math?" I said as I pulled out my math book and set it on the table.

"So what are you having trouble with?" I asked.

"Well, I'm mostly having trouble with equations. I know how to start them but then I get kind of confused." He says.

"Okay." I said getting out a piece of paper and I wrote down an equation on it.

"I know you have to do the opposite sign." He looked at the paper and put his pen to it. "This side cancels out, and this side equals ten." He says, I nod my head. "Here's where I become really confused." He said shyly.

"Okay, since you have ten on this side, you need to bring the equal side down and then the number with the variable, and then you take the number that's with the variable, which in this case is two and divide that by the other number there, which is ten, and then your variable equals 5." I say.

"Is that it?" He asked.

I nod my head yes. "Yep, five is the answer." I said. I wrote a couple more problems on the paper for him to solve and when he was done I checked them. He seemed to be getting the idea of the concept. I wrote down some harder problems and he seemed to be doing well on those too.

"How about we work on ELA." I said. He shook his head yes.

"Ok, so what do you need help with the most?" I asked

"constructive response questions." He said.

"Okay, how you want to do these is you want to restate the question, answer it, and then pull two quotes from the text to support your answer." I said.

I pulled out a worksheet with example questions and answers on it and started highlighting things. "OK, this is how you restate the question." I said highlighting it in yellow. "This part is where you answer the actual question." I said highlighting in green. "And this is an example of the quotes you pull out of the text to support your answer." I said highlighting in pink. She shook his head. "This is a note sheet you can keep." I said handing him the paper.

Right when we were about to finish up Jordan and Tamara walked by.

"Derek, what are you doing talking with, _her_." Jordan said.

"Jordan, she's just tutoring me." He said looking up at her.

"I'm sure." She responded kinda snarky as she walked away.

"I'm sorry about her." Derek said sincerely.

"Its fine, I'm used to it." I say packing up my things.

"That's it for today, hopefully we won't have any distractions tomorrow." I say.

"Wait Penelope, maybe we could do our tutoring session at your place tomorrow." He replied nervously. I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah that sounds great, just come over to my place after football practice tomorrow." I responded. He shook his head walked away.

I smiled and walked to JJ's locker. "Hey Garcie." She greeted me.

"Hey JJ." I said back.

"How'd tutoring Derek go?" She asked.

"Pretty good until Jordan and Tamara showed up." I replied.

"Oh, and how did that go?" She asked.

"Well, they just asked Derek why he would be talking to someone like me." I said looking down.

"What a bitch." She replied.

"You're telling me, but things got a little better." I said.

"How so?" She asked me.

"Well, Derek asked me after they left if we could just do the tutoring session at my place after football practice tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Oh really?" She said. I shook my head and we started walking to our cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow." JJ said before she got into her car and drove away. I was really anxious for the next day to come.

When I got home I could not stop smiling. "What makes you so happy?" My mother, Monica, asked.

"Oh nothing." I say leading on.

"Are you sure, because your face says different?" She asked again.

"Oh OK, mom can Derek Morgan come over tomorrow a little after 5:00?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked leading on.

"Because I need to tutor him, we would do it in the library but we can't concentrate in there." I said.

"Well I get off at 7:00 and your father goes to work at 4:00, so I don't know about that Pen." She responded.

"Mom, please, all were gonna be doing is sitting at the kitchen table while I tutor him, he doesn't like me like that. And besides I'm not his type." I say gesturing to the table.

"OK, fine." She said. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I ran to my room and started playing music and playing my online games. I was very eager for the next day. Later that night after we all got finished with dinner I headed up to bed. I gave my mom and dad a kiss and then walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I shut the door and climbed into bed. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep. When I awoke the next morning I started to get ready and then I headed downstairs. I grabbed my keys and headed for my car.

When I arrived at school I walked inside the building to find Hotch and Emily. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey Pen." Replied Emily.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, so I heard you and Derek have big plans." She said with a smile.

"If you consider tutoring him, big plans then yeah we do." I said sarcastically.

"It's more important where you're doing it." She responded.

"Em-," I started to say before she cut me off.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you tutoring him at your place." She said.

"That's true." I say.

"Exactly!" She shouted.

"It's not like that." I say trying to explain it to her.

"Whatever you say." She said. I start laughing and then walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for any typos or Grammatical errors**_

I was so excited for my tutoring session at Penelope's place tonight. School went by fast and before I knew it I was off to football practice. After we got finished I went to the locker room to get freshened up. I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I walked out of the locker room I felt two arms wrap around me. I turned and Jordan was standing there. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Derek." She said with a smile.

"Jordan, I'm going to be late for my tutoring session." I say trying to turn away, but she catches me.

"Screw her, Derek, why don't we go somewhere and have a little fun." She said as she winked at me.

"No, Jordan. Penelope is the only way I'm gonna be able to play football for the rest of the year." I say as I pull my arm away from her and turn to walk off. I walk over to Hotch and lean up against the lockers.

"Hey man." I said greeting him.

"Hey, what's up?" He said back.

"Nothing much, just going over to Penelope's place." I say.

He looks at me with amusement. "And why is that?" He asked.

"Well she is tutoring me, annnnnnnnnddddd…." I say dragging on.

"Annnnnnnnddd what?" He asked.

"Her parents aren't going to be there." I said with a smile.

"Good luck man." He said smiling. He walked away and patted me on the shoulder. I walked out the doors and to my car. I couldn't stop smiling. When I arrived at Penelope's house I saw her car parked in front of her house. I parked behind it and turned the car off. I took a deep breath and step out. I head up to the front door and knock. A couple of seconds later she opens it and I smile at her.

"Hey Derek, come on in." She said stepping out of the doorway. We both walked over to the table and have a seat.

"Okay I made some more problems for you to do." She says with a smile. I nod and take the paper and start to work. When I was finished I handed the paper back to her and she checked over it.

"Well you did great." She said smiling again. After she was finished tutoring me we both stood up and she walked me over to the door.

"See you tomorrow." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

 _ **Time Lapse**_

Before we knew it was Friday and Hotch was throwing another party. It was 3:00 and everyone was leaving school. I saw Penelope next to her locker and I panicked. I froze and Hotch looked at me.

"Hey, Man, what's the matter?" He asked then he followed my gaze.

"Derek, go talk to her." He says. I look at him.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" I asked.

"Ask her to come to my party with you." Hotch said. I shook my head and took a deep breath and started walking over to her locker.

"Hey Penelope." I said nervously. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Derek." She said back.

"I was wondering, if um, you'd like to maybe go with me to Hotch's party later." I said stuttering.

She smiled. "Of course I would love to Derek." She said. I smiled.

"So, I'll pick you up around seven." I said.

"Yeah, that works." She said smiling as she walked away. I turned and walked back to Hotch.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Well, now I have a date to your party." I said smiling. He smiled too and we turned and walked outside to our cars. Around 7:00 I drove over to Penelope's house. I got out and knocked on her door. A woman answered, I suppose it was her mother.

She smiled at me. "Derek Morgan." She stated. I smiled and shook my head. She turned around.

"Penelope!" She shouted. Penelope ran down the stairs. She smiled when she saw me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She shook her head and walked out of the house after me. When we got to the car I opened the door for her and she climbed in. When we got to Hotch's I got out and opened the door for her again. She took my hand and we walked to the house. When we walked in the music was blaring and there were lots of people. Eventually I found Hotch and Emily sitting on his couch.

"Hey guys." I said. They both looked at us and smiled.

"Well PG, arriving in style I see." She smiled and started blushing. I looked at her and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" I asked.

"Uh, Sure." She said. I walked her to the dance floor and got behind her. I put my hands on her hips and we start grinding with the music. I try not to get too close because I already have a raging hardon. When the song ends I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen and I hand her something to drink. When everyone is gone all of us start to clean up.

"Hey, you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Hotch says. Everyone says yes.

"Okay, since it was your idea, you start." Emily said smiling. Hotch shook his head as we all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Hotch asked.

"Truth." She said back.

"When was the last time you went a whole day without wearing underwear?" He asked.

"Uh, last month." Everyone laughed and Emily said,

"My turn." She looked around and stopped at Penelope.

"Penelope truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." Emily thought for a minute.

"How far have you gone on a first date?" She smiled.

"We made out in his car." Penelope said. Emily smiled and Penelope started looking around.

"JJ, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth" Penelope smiled.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?" She shook her head yes.

"Erin, truth or dare?" JJ asked.

"Truth." She thought for a minute.

"Where's the strangest place you've ever had sex." JJ asked.

"In Dave's car." Everyone looked over to Dave and he started blushing. Erin looked around and chose Dave.

"Dave, truth or dare?" She said.

"Truth." He said.

"When's the last time you had wet dream?" She asked him.

He thought for a minute. "Last week." Everyone laughed and he turned to Hotch.

"Truth or dare?" He thought for a minute.

"Truth."

"Okay, has anyone ever walked in on you and Emily having sex?" Emily started blushing.

"Not yet." Hotch said.

Then he looked at me. "Derek, truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Dare." He smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Penelope for 1 minute." I looked up and raised my eyebrows.

"Wh-what." I said stuttering.

"I said, Derek I dare you to kiss Penelope for 1 minute." Hotch said smiling. I looked over to Penelope and she was blushing.

"Is it okay with you, Penelope?" I asked, she looked at me and shook her head. We both stood up and I looked down on her. She was avoiding my eye contact. I took my hand and cupped her neck and leaned in. When my lips touched hers, her hands went to my neck and my hands went to her sides. I pushed her mouth open wider with my tongue. When the time was up Hotch broke us up. I went and sat down and Penelope came and sat next to me, I scooted closer until we were almost touching. I looked around at the rest of the group and my eyes came to Penelope.

"Penelope, Truth or dare?" I asked her. She looked up at me and said truth. I shook my head and thought for a minute.

"How was the kiss?" I asked.

"It was amazing." She said smiling. We sat there staring at each other until JJ spoke up.

"Guys it's getting late, we should go." She said. She looked at me.

"Are you gonna spend the night at my house?" JJ asked. I shook my head.

"And Derek you're staying at mine?" Hotch asked. Derek also shook his head.

"Ok, Penny, let's get going then." JJ said. She stood up and followed JJ to the door.

"I'll walk you outside." I say standing up behind Penelope. She turned around and smiled at me. We all walked out on to the porch and I walked Penelope to the passenger side door of JJ's car.

"Penelope." I said. She turned around to look at me before climbing into the car.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Well, uh, would you mind if I kissed you goodnight?" I asked her nervously.

"Absolutely not." She replied stepping closer to me. I slowly leaned in and captured her lips with mine. She moaned and JJ made a slight cough. We both turned around and she was standing on the other side of the car smiling.

"You ready?" JJ asked her. Penelope looked back at me and smiled then shook her head. I opened the door for her and she climbed in. Then they were on their way. I walked back inside to the rest of the guys.

"So?" Hotch said when I walked back in the house.

"So what?" I asked.

"You and Penelope?" Spencer said.

"What about us?" I asked again.

"Well we saw you kiss her goodnight." Hotch said.

"Yeah, and." Hotch smiled.

"When are you going to ask her on a real date?" He asked. "I don't know, soon." I responded.

 _ **A/N: What's a party without a game of truth or dare?**_

 _ **On a totally different note I am thinking about starting a new story, one where Shemar Moore and Kirsten Vangsness are actually in love in real life, it will be a pretty long story. I am going to be putting it on Wattpad also. But I just wanted your guy's opinion.**_

 _ **It WILL NOT be imagines, it will be one full story. But I need ideas of things to happen**_

 _ ******PLEASE let me know what you would like to see happen in the story, whether someone gets kidnapped, and argument they have, any sexual ideas ;-) or even what they might name their future kids.. PLEASE either COMMENT on this chapter of ideas for that story OR INBOX me, I would really really like to know what ideas you might have. I go through the comments daily and if you don't feel comfortable posting in the comments FEEL FREE to inbox me.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to JJ's place we both ran inside. We sat on the couch and she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what." She replied.

I smiled. "No."

She raised her eyebrows. "You and Derek?"

I smiled again. "What about us?" She stood and walked over to me.

"He kissed you goodnight." I shook my head.

"Yeah, and it was amazing. I told her. She rolled her eyes and we walked upstairs to get ready for bed. The next morning we both walked downstairs and ate breakfast then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." JJ said. She walked out of the kitchen and I sat there on my phone until she walked back into the kitchen with someone else behind her.

I looked up and Derek was standing in the doorway. "I'll give you guys some privacy." She said before walking out of the room.

He came and sat across from me at the kitchen table. "Hey sunshine!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Derek." I replied.

"Uh, Penelope." I looked up.

"Yes." I said.

"I uh, well, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go out with me tonight?" He asked me. I could tell he was really nervous to ask me. I gave him an assuring smile and nodded my head.

"Yeah, Derek, I would like that." I responded.

"So, I'll pick you up at eight then?" He asked in a questioning statement I nodded my head. He stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well baby girl, I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight." I smiled and nodded my head. After I heard the front door shut JJ ran into the kitchen.

"Sooooooo, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, Derek just asked me on a date." I said smiling.

"Come on, Garcie." She said pulling on my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Back to your place so we can get you ready to go on your date." She stated.

I stopped in my tracks. "JJ, our date isn't until eight." I told her.

"It's going to take you awhile to get ready." I rolled my eyes as we walked out to the car and drove to my house. When we arrived we both walked into the house and my parents were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Penny." My mother said greeting me.

"Hey guys." I replied.

"I didn't expect you back until way later." Mom said. Before I could say anything JJ spoke up.

"Well, we had to get her ready for her big date tonight." She told my mom. I turned to JJ and glared at her.

"Date?" Mother asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Derek asked me out on a date tonight." I told them. My dad peered over the newspaper he was reading.

"Penelope, I don't think you should go out with this boy." He said.

"Daddy." I tried.

"Penelope, I'm serious." He told me.

"It's only one date. I really like him." I gave him a slight smile.

"Fine, but if he breaks my little girl's heart….." He said leading on.

"He won't." I said then I and JJ ran up to my room. We started going through my closet.

"I like this one." JJ said holding up the mid- thigh length dress.

"Ok, we will put this one to the side and see if there's anything better." I told her. We spent another hour going through my closet but found nothing.

"Okay, well I guess we're sticking to this dress." I nodded my head.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower." I told her. She laid down on my bed and started looking through a magazine. After I was finished with my shower I Got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and walked out of the bathroom.

"You ready?" She asked. I shook my head as I sat down in my chair in front of the vanity. JJ plugged in my blow dryer and started to do my hair. When she was all finished she told me to go ahead and put my dress on. I walked into the bathroom and put my dress on and admired my hair. Then I started to apply my makeup. When I was all done with that I went and sat in my chair to talk to JJ.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "A little bit. Should I be?" I asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. Penelope, Derek's really into you. We can all see it." I smiled.

"Well, I better get going. Good luck on your date tonight Pen. Call me afterwards." I nodded and then she walked out the door. I waited a couple of minutes then it was about eight. I walked downstairs and all of my brothers and father were sitting on the couch watching the game. Then there was a knock on the door. My mom stood up to get it. She opened it and smiled.

"Penelope, Derek's here." I looked over to her and stood up. I walked out the door shutting it behind me. Derek took my hand and helped me down the steps. Then he opened up the passenger side door. I climbed in and we walked around the other side. He started the car then we were on our way. We pulled in front of a restaurant then got out. We sat, ate, and made small talk before leaving. We got into his car and he drove me home. He walked me up to my door.

"Goodnight Penelope." He stated.

"Goodnight Derek." He started to lean in and he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me closer. I pulled away.

"You still coming over tomorrow, for your tutoring session?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"I had a great time tonight Derek." I told him.

"Me too, Goodnight Penelope, I'll see you tomorrow. Text me when you want me to come over tomorrow." I shook my head and walked inside. I leaned back against the door and smiled.

"How was it pen?" I heard my mother ask.

"Amazing. I gotta go call JJ." I told her running up the stairs. I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed her number. A couple of rings later she picked up.

"I want all of the details Garcie." She said.

"Well, he took me to this fancy restaurant and we sat and talked and ate and laughed and it was wonderful. When he took me home he walked me to my door and we kissed." I heard her gasp then giggle.

"I never knew the Derek Morgan could be so romantic." She said.

"Well apparently he can. Tomorrow he's coming over for his tutoring session." I told her.

"Are your parents or brothers going to be there?" She asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Well, I'm going to let you go. Go luck tomorrow Garcie." She said. I hung up the phone and laid on my bed for a couple minutes before going to my bathroom to change. After I was finished I laid down thinking about the events that happened that night then I felt myself slowly drifting to sleep. When I woke up the next morning I smiled to myself recalling the events of last night. I turned over to look at my alarm clock, noon. I pulled myself out of bed and walked downstairs. I greeted my parents and my brothers before sitting at the kitchen table.

"You tutoring Derek today?" My mother asked. I nodded my head and said

"Yeah, He's coming over later today." My father looked up from his morning newspaper.

"I don't want that boy here alone with you Penelope." He said.

"All we are going to be doing is studying. He needs to keep his grades up so he can play in the homecoming game." I told him.

"It doesn't matter, boys like him are only after one thing." He shouted.

"He's not like that." I replied.

"Penelope, I don't want you here alone with him!" I stood up from the table and stormed out of the room.

"Pen." My mom said trying to stop me but I kept on walking. When I got upstairs I laid on my bed and texted Derek.

 _ **Me- Hey**_

 _ **Derek- Hi!**_

 _ **Me- What's up?**_

 _ **Derek- Nothing much buttercup. U?**_

 _ **Me- Laying on my bed texting you. I have a question."**_

 _ **Derek- What's that?**_

 _ **Me- Is there any possible way we could do tutoring at ur place today?**_

 _ **Derek- Of course! My mom has to go into work at 1:00 and she doesn't get off until late**_

 _ **Me- Okay, that works. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Derek- No problem. I'll pick you up after she goes to work."**_

 _ **Me- Alrighty, I'll see you then.**_

After that I put my phone down and laid my head on my pillow. There was a knock on my door and I ignored it. My mom walked in and at down on the bed next to me.

"Pen, your father is only trying to protect you from getting your heart broken." She started.

"It's whatever, I just texted Derek and asked if we could study over at his place and he said that will work." I told her.

"Penelope." She started but I stopped her.

"No, you don't understand, he needs this. I'm going over there regardless of what you and dad say." I shouted turning over facing away from her. I felt her get up and walk out. I picked up my phone and dialed JJ's number. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Garcie!" She greeted me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, just sitting in my room watching TV" She responded.

"I was wondering if I could come over for a while, my parents are driving me crazy." I heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I'll invite the rest of the guys over too." I told her.

"Okay." I said before hanging up. I grabbed my backpack and headed outside. I walked downstairs and my mother hollered after me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"JJ's house." I shouted back before walking out of the house and over to JJ's, which is only a block or two. Once I arrived I walked inside, everyone is already there and sitting around in the living room.

"Hey Garcie, how'd you get here?" I heard Emily ask.

"I walked." I told them.

"I could've picked you up." Derek said.

"No, it's fine. I needed to clear my head anyway." I said with a smile, dropping my bag by the staircase.

"Hey Derek, you wanna go out and shoot some hoops?" Hotch asked. Derek nodded and all of the guys walked outside. Once the door closed behind them all of the girls turned to face me.

"Okay, Penny, spill it." JJ said. I gave them a confused look and we all walked over to the couch.

"How are your parents driving you crazy?" JJ asked.

"Well my mom asked if I was going to be tutoring Derek today and I told her yes and my father didn't like that. He told me he didn't want me and Derek to be alone over at my house because 'Boys like him are only after one thing.' I started using air quotations.

"And I told him that Derek needs my help studying and he didn't believe me so I stomped up to my room and my mother came to talk to me saying my father was only trying to protect me from getting hurt and I told her that regardless of what she and dad say I'm still going to tutor him." I told her. They both gave a slight nod and then JJ stood up.

"Well while you guys finish up talking, I'm going to see if the boys need anything." We all nodded and then she turned and walked out of the room.

 _ **Derek's POV**_

All of us went outside to shoot some hoops when JJ comes out of the house and walks over to us.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing much." I said fast. She raised her eyebrows and looked over to Hotch.

"We were talking about Penelope." Hotch said. I looked over to him and gave him a stern look.

"Penelope and we girls were also talking about you." She said.

"You guys were?" I said.

"Yep. Her parents didn't like the fact that you and Pen were going to be tutoring at her place with no one else there." I looked confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well according to Pen her father thinks boys like you are only after one thing. So that's why Penelope wanted to move the tutoring to your place." She told me. I shook my head and then checked the time.

"What time is it?" I asked. JJ looked at her watch.

"1:30, why?" She asked.

"My mom just left for work so it's time to take Penelope to my place so we can, study." I told them smiling.

"Derek." JJ said. I turned to look at her.

"Please don't screw it up. She's really into you, and Penelope isn't the kind of girl to just jump into bed with a guy." JJ said.

"I know JJ, I'm really into her too." I told her handing the ball back to Hotch and walking into the house.

"You ready to go beautiful?" I asked walking into the living room. She looked into her lap and blushed.

"Yeah." She said standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Here, let me." I said taking the bag from her hands.

"Oh, ok." She responded quietly. I opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. We drove to my house silently. When we got inside we walked up to my room, and she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Get comfortable." I told her handing her my math book. She sat back against the wall and I sat next to her.

"Ready to get started?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. We were two hours into studying when I yawned.

"You wanna take a break for a little while?" I asked her.

"Uh yeah sure, what do you want to do?" She asked. I took the books and paper and set them on the desk next to my bed.

"Well, I got a few ideas." I said putting my hand on her upper thigh, and leaning in to kiss her. I captured her lips and she moaned into my mouth I started to lay her back and she hesitated but went with it. I crawled between her legs and started to kiss down her neck. She moaned and I smiled inwardly. I went back up to her mouth and pushed it opened wider with my tongue, and then we heard a slight ring. She pulled away and grabbed her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, I got to take this." She said walking out of the room.

 _ **Penelope's POV**_

When I and Derek were having our heated make out session I heard my phone start to ring. I gave a slight shove to Derek's chest and looked at the caller ID.

"I'm sorry, I got to take this." I told him standing up and walking out of the room. I stood next to his door as I answered my phone.

"Hello." I said.

"Penny, where are you at?" I heard my mom ask on the other end of the phone. I looked at the clock, she was on her lunch break.

"It doesn't matter." I told her.

"Penelope, yes it does, I'm your mother and I'm worried about you." She said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said in a mumbled tone.

"Penelope, are you over at Derek's?" She asked me.

"So, what if I am. There's nothing you could do about it." I said angrily.

"Penelope Anne." She responded.

"Mom, I don't care what you or dad say, I'm still going to continue to tutor him because Mrs. Strauss told me too. You guys don't understand, I really like him, mom. Why can't you guys understand that?" I asked before hanging up. I took a deep breath and walked back into the room. He was sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Trouble at home?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked again. I slowly walked back over to where I was sitting before.

"It's just my parents." He took my hand in his.

"What's goin' on?" I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Well my parents don't like the fact that I'm alone with you even though I've already told them that it's not like that but they don't believe me. Alright enough of my problems, let's get back to studying because you have that big test next week." She said. He put his hand on my upper thigh once again.

"Or, we could go back to doing what we were doing before you got that call." He said with a smile.

"Derek, I would love to, but you have that test coming up that you need to pass if you're going to play in the homecoming game. But I'll make you a deal." I told him.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked. I smiled and turned over to straddle him. His hands found my waist and I leaned in to kiss him on the nose.

"If you work really hard, then maybe we could afterwards." I responded grinding against the bulge in his pants. He let out a soft moan and smiled.

"I think you have a deal." He replied. I climbed off of him and put the book in my lap.

"Tease." He said looking down at me. I smiled.

"You know you like it." I told him.

"Okay, you're right, I do." He said. I gave him a big grin and he leaned down and kissed me. I started writing down more problems for him to solve. After he solved all of them he gave the paper back to me. I checked them over and handed it back.

"Fix this one and we're done." I told him pointing to a problem. When I looked it over again I gave him a smile and gave him a thumbs up. I started to put my book into my backpack and sat back down. Derek laid back on his bed and gave me a smile.

"You promised." He told me. I smiled back and started to crawl towards him slowly. When I straddled him and slowly started to lean down he sat up the rest of the way to capture my lips and pulled me down with him. We laid there making out for a few minutes until his lips went to my neck. I moaned and I felt him grin against my skin. His hands went to my hips and then slipped under my shirt. He pulled me closer to him ground my warm center against his. His hands were travelling up to my breast when I pulled away.

"What's wrong baby, did I do something wrong?" He asked me with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Uh, N-no. It's just, um." I stuttered.

"You're a virgin?" He said in a questioning tone. I slowly nodded my head yes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you." He told me.

"Uh, Derek, it's fine. I just want to go slow." I told him. He sat up and leaned his back against the wall.

"So, that was pretty hot." Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. Derek, what does this mean?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"What is going on between us?" I asked.

"Well, I mean if you want, I can start classifying you as my girlfriend." Derek said.

"Yeah, I would like that." I told him.

"You wanna go downstairs and watch some movies, my mom doesn't get off till midnight?" He asked me. I nodded my head and climbed off of him. He took my hand and led me into the living room. I sat on the couch and he looked at me.

"Whatcha wanna watch baby girl?" He asked me.

"I don't care anything works for me." I told him. He held up a case and I smiled and nodded my head. He put the DVD in and came and sat next to me on the couch. Derek pulled my feet into his lap and turned off the lamp on the table next to the couch. He started to massage my foot that was in his lap and I moaned. He looked up at me and smiled.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Ya know baby girl, I can get that noise from you a whole different way." He whispered. I smiled and blushed. He cuddled up next to me and laid his head on my chest and hand on my stomach. We laid there talking for a moment until he kissed me. The movie was soon forgotten as we laid there kissing for a couple minutes. When I came up for air I looked over to the clock I Pushed him away.

"Sorry Derek, but I gotta go." I told him standing up and grabbing my things.

"Hold on, I'll take you home." He said standing up too. We both walked out to his car and he opened the passenger side door for me and I climbed in then we were on our way. He pulled up in front of my house, got out and opened my door. I climbed out and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe." I smiled at him and started to walk up to my front door. When I walk inside my mom and dad are sitting at the kitchen table. I hurry up the stairs. I make it to my room before I hear my mom holler for me, but I ignore it and slam my door shut. I laid on my bed and pulled out my phone.

"I want the details!" JJ shouted when she answered her phone.

"Well I was getting there." I told her smiling.

"Did you guys have sex?!" I gasped.

"JJ, what kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked.

"Okay Pen, you're right." I finished filling in. After I got off the phone with JJ I laid in my bed for a while thinking of the day's earlier events before I dozed off. The next morning I heard my alarm going off. I rolled over and turned it off then slowly rolled out of bed. I put on some leggings and a loose T-shirt and ran downstairs for breakfast. The rest of my family were at the table and I took a seat next to one of my brothers.

"So what are your plans for the day?" My mom asked.

"Well going to school and afterwards I'm gonna tutor Derek." I replied. I heard my dad sigh loudly and I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and walked out of the house and to my car. When I got to the school I saw the group sitting outside on a picnic table. I went over and took a seat next to Derek.

"Hey girl." He said greeting me. Derek draped his arm around my shoulders and gave me kiss on the forehead.

"Um Pen, are you guys not telling us something." JJ said. Everyone's Eyes turned towards us. Derek smiled down at me.

"Well guys, we are officially dating now." Derek told them. JJ and Emily squealed. Everyone started laughing and then the morning bell rang. We all stood up and started to head inside. Derek walked me to my first class. He gave me a peck on the lips and I walked inside. I sat down and waited for class to start.

"You know he's with you because you're tutoring him, right?" Said someone from behind me. I turned to see who it was, Jordan.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"You heard me. Derek's only with you because he needs a tutor, and well, he figures that you want something out of it to, I mean you're not even his type." Jordan says hatefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well let's put it this way, he isn't into fat cows like you." She said. I turned back around when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. It was almost time to go home when my phone vibrated. I picked it up and seen I had a message from Derek.

 _ **D- Hey, are we still on for our tutoring session tonight ;)**_

 _ **P- Yeah, just come by my place when you get out of football practice.**_

When the bell rang for us to go home, I walked out to the student parking lot and got into my car. What Jordan said this morning was still playing in my mind. When I drove to my house my parents were already at work and my brothers were somewhere else. I laid on the couch and took a deep breath. Before I knew it there was a knock on my door. I opened it and Derek stood on the other side. He looked down and smiled at me. Both of us walked to the living room and we started working. After we were finished I sat on the couch next to him. He leaned in and started kissing me. His hands were travelling up my sides and I pulled away.

"Pen, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said fast and got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Penelope, you weren't acting like this when we kissed last night or when I kissed you this morning." He said.

"Derek, it's nothing, just don't worry about it." I replied.

"Pen - something happened at school today, didn't it?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"No." I told him.

"Tell me the truth." He said back sternly.

"Okay, fine. I just had a little run in with Jordan, that's all." I said looking down. He gritted his teeth.

"What did she say?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Derek, it's nothing you need to worry about." I tried to tell him.

"Baby. Please." He said.

"All she said was that… you're only with me… because you need a tutor and you're just rewarding me for tutoring you, that you don't actually want to be with me." I told him slowly. I heard his breath hitch and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. I laid my head on his chest and he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Is there anything else she said?" He asked.

"Uh, no." I told him.

"Penelope. Don't lie to me." He said.

"She said that I wasn't your type and I asked her what that was supposed to mean and she said that you weren't into fat cows like me." I told him quietly.

"Penelope, please tell me you don't believe her. I really like you, and don't forget that." He kissed my head. We went to sit on the couch and I curled up next to him. We started watching a movie that was on the TV. I put my feet up of the coffee table and laid my head on his shoulder. We were a couple minutes into the movie and he put his hand on my upper thigh. I turned towards him. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I turned and straddled his lap. His hands went to my hips and I continued to kiss him. His lips traveled down to my neck and then my collar bone. I moaned. He lifted me up and laid me on my back on the couch and climbed on top of me. His lips came down on mine again as his hand trailed up my leg. I felt his hard member pressing against my warm center. I pushed him away and finally spoke.

"Derek-" I said.

"Hm?" He moaned.

"We can't do this." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked me kissing me on the neck again.

"Be- because I'm not ready." I told him pushing away. He sat up quickly.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He said apologizing. He put his head in his hands. I crawled over and sat next to him.

"Derek, trust me, I want to do it with you, but I'm scared, nervous, and I'm not sure what to do when it comes to sex. I don't want to screw it up for the both of us." I told him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Babe, you could never screw it up for us. Can I make you a deal?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"How about we go slowly. We'll experiment without going all the way. I'll teach you everything you need to know for when we do go all of the way." He told me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I would like that Derek." I replied.

"When do you want to start?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. I'll text you when I want to start." I told him. He nodded his head a kissed me before standing up and grabbing his things. A couple minutes after he left I heard my mother's car pull into the garage.

"Hey mama." I said greeting her.

"Hey Pen, how did the tutoring session go?" She asked me.

"It went great I guarantee that he passes his test so he can play in the homecoming game." My mother smiled and sat at the table with me.

"So, tell me about this Derek." She said.

"Well mom, he's friendly, Derek's actually one of the nicest guys I know. A real sweetheart." I told her.

"And, are you guys, dating?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head. She did a quick intake of breath.

"Mom, he's really into me, he said so he and so did JJ and Em. Derek treats me like a princess." I told her.

"Penelope, you know your father won't be happy about this." She told me.

"I don't understand why. Derek is nice to me, he always has a smile on his face. I promise mom, just give him a chance and he'll prove to you and to dad that he won't ever hurt me." I told her squeezing her hand.

"I'll try to talk to him, but no promises." She replied. I squealed and gave her a hug before running up to my room. I looked in my mirror and saw the hickey's Derek left around my collar bone. I quickly pulled open my closet door and found a turtle neck I was going to wear tomorrow for school. For now I just stuck with a hoodie. And hour or so later I heard my mother call me down for dinner. I hurriedly pranced down the stairs and into the dining room where everyone else was sitting.

"Penny, your father and I are going out of town this weekend." My mother said.

"And all of us are going with them." One of my oldest brothers said looking at my mom.

"So I'm going to be here alone?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yes, but we have a few rules." My mom said. I nodded my head.

"First off, no boys. Second, no parties." She started off saying.

"Can Em and JJ still come over?" I asked. She nodded her head. When dinner was done I did my chores and went to go get ready for bed. I laid in my bed and grabbed my phone to text Derek.

 _ **P: Hey**_

 _ **D: Hi sunshine!**_

 _ **P: My parents are going out of town this weekend so if you would like to come over so we can start that would be awesome.**_

 _ **D: Of course! When are they leaving?**_

 _ **P: Friday**_

 _ **D: Alrighty, see you then.**_

After our conversation was over I turned over and fell asleep. Before I knew it, it was Friday and I parents and brothers were grabbing their bags and heading out the door. It was a long day at school and before I knew it the 3:00 and I was headed out to my car, and then to my house. I got settled in and changed my clothes. As I was walking back down the stairs there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Derek was standing on my porch.

"Hey baby girl." He said greeting me.

"Hey handsome." I said back. He leaned in and kissed me and we walked over to the couch.

"So, what's first?" I asked.

"Well, we have to go over some basic's first." He told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, what feels good and what doesn't and how to do things, so when we do go all of the way it will be amazing." He said. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He moaned into my mouth and started to lay me back on the couch. He put his hand on my side, going up my shirt and this time I let him.

"Here baby, sit up." He told me. I sat up and he slipped my shirt off. I covered myself with my hands. He touched one and I looked up at him.

"It's okay babe." He said. I laid back down and he continued kissing me. His lips travelled down to my neck and I moaned.

"You like that baby?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"So, Derek I was thinking" I said when he was kissing my neck.

"What's that sweetheart?" he asked.

"I was thinking we should have a party." I told him.

"A party?" I nodded my head.

"I thought no parties were a rule." he said. I looked at him and smirked.

"No boys were on the list, but you're here." he smiled at me.

"You're a bad girl Penelope." he said biting down on my neck and swatting at my ass. I moaned and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Did that feel good?" he asked. "Yes." I replied.


	5. AN

_**A/N**_ :

I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school, and some family things. I am going to be going on vacation for two weeks and there's a chance that I won't have WiFi 😢😞. If I DO have WiFi then I will try to upload but I'm not making any promises. During my trip, I will be working on the stories and writing some because I don't need WiFi for that and I will probably upload when I get back. But I WILL upload sometime because I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you like when I touch you like that?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied in a heated breathe.

As time went on, Derek continued to fondle me.

"How about we watch a movie." He asked all of a sudden.

"Wait, that's all?" I asked sitting up.

"That's all for right now." He said picking up the remote.

"Why?" I asked scooting closer.

"Pen, I don't want to push you into doing anything too fast or something you want to do." Derek said sincerely.

"But Derek, you made me feel good. Can I at least make you feel good too?" He sighed heavily.

Derek almost jumped off the couch as I grabbed his hard member through his basketball shorts.

"P-Penelope, what are you doing?" He asked stuttering.

"C'mon Derek, I want to make you feel good. How about, before we find a movie to watch, I take care of your little problem. And you can also teach me how you like it done." I said.

Derek looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Listen here missy, this is no 'little problem.' He said smiling. I giggled.

"Please, I've never gave anyone a blowjob and I want you to teach me." I said getting on my knees, next to him on the couch.

He set down the remote and looked at me. "Are you sure about this?" He asked me.

"Of course." I replied biting my bottom lip.

"Okay, fine, I'll teach you." He said.

"Now, I want you to take it out of my shorts." Derek started out with.

I did what he asked and he wasn't kidding when he said it wasn't a little problem. He was only a senior in high school and it was about 10 inches long. I made an audible gasp when it sprung out of his shorts.

"You like it?" He asked with a smirk. I slowly nodded my head.

"Okay now, I want you to lean your head down and lick the tip of it." I did what he said.

"How does it taste?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"It taste salty." I said licking it again. He leaned his head back and moaned.

"Did I hurt you?" I said with a gasp, backing up.

"No, Not at all baby. It felt really good" He said.

"Now, I want you to put the whole tip in your mouth and start going deeper every time you come up." He said.

I slowly took the tip and started bobbing my head up and down. It could barely fit inside my mouth. Before I knew it, I started to gag on it. When I first heard the sound, I quickly pulled my head off of his dick.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was just you gagging. I like when you make that sound." He said taking ahold of my hair.

"Yes, that's it Penelope. Get it all sloppy." He said rubbing my back.

I was only able to get half of it in my mouth when it touched the back of my throat.

"Relax your throat baby girl, let it go deeper." He told me stroking my hair.

When I did that then an inch or two more went into my throat.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He questioned.

"I'm sure." I replied letting his dick go with pop.

He began stroking it for a second before he looked back at me.

"Lean down here and lick my balls baby girl." I smiled and leaned down slowly, not breaking eye contact.

I slowly sucked on one of them and then did the same thing to the other.

"Oh god baby! I'm gonna cum!" He shouted.

I licked the tip and then sucked until his hot sticky cum hit the back of my throat. I was a little surprised so I pulled back with a gasp.

"Do you like the taste of my cum?" I asked. I looked away and nodded my head yes, shyly.

He gave me a kiss on the head and put his member back into his pants.

"That was amazing baby." He exclaimed.

"You thought so?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"What movie do you wanna watch now?" I asked him.

"How about this one." He said holding up a DVD case.

"I like that one." I replied jumping up to put it in the DVD player.

"You wanna help me plan the party?' I asked Derek.

"Of course sweetheart." he replied.

"So who are we going to invite?" I asked.

"Well of course, Hotch, Spencer, Emily, and JJ, and Rossi." He said.

"Okie dokie, I've already texted them. Who else?" I asked.

"Some of the other guys on the football team. Some of your other tech friends." He said.

"Okay, you text your other friends and I will text mine. We also need to run by the store to grab snacks for tomorrow." I said.

"Okay we will do that later on." Derek said.

"What about alcohol?" I asked.

"I know a guy." He said with a smile.

"Okay then." I replied with a smirk as I cuddled closer to him.

I laid my head in his lap and let him play with my hair. Before I knew it, I was dozing off. It must have been 30 minutes to an hour later when I felt someone shaking me awake. I groaned and squinted my eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you baby girl but the movie is over and it's about dinner time."

I groaned again and sat up. "Okay, so what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Is pizza okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he told me what he wanted. I picked up my phone and dialed the number of the nearest pizza place.

"They said it should be here in 30 minutes." I told him.

"Okay, you wanna play a board game?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said smiling and leading him over to the closet with all of the board games.

"Whatcha wanna play?" I asked him.

"How about Jenga?" I asked.

"Jenga sounds fine with me sweetheart." He responded.

Derek got it off the top shelf and set it on our dining room table. I poured out all the blocks and started to build the tower.

"I hope you know, I kick butt in this game." I told him.

"Oh do you now?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Yep. My mother and I use to play this all the time when I was younger." I told him with a sad smile.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing my hands.

"I don't know. We just stopped. They got new jobs and just stopped caring about me and what I was doing. My brothers played football so they would rather be at their games and go team dinners and give them money for trips than do anything with me." I told him avoiding his eye contact.

He leaned down and kissed my hand. "I'm sorry baby girl." He said sincerely.

"No, it's okay. I got someone else to give me more attention than they ever did." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" He asked smiling.

He pulled me into his lap and I kissed the tip of his nose. "You of course." He laughed and kissed my lips.

I started to kiss back but then we heard the doorbell.

"I've got it baby." He told me.

"No, I've got it." I said grabbing my wallet.

I looked up to hand him money but he was already gone.

"Dang it Derek." I muttered under my breath.

When he came back, he set the pizza down onto the table and opened the lid.

"I was going to pay for it." I told him.

"Well I wanted to." He said.

"So, you wanna get started on this game?" He asked.

"Of course." I said taking a slice of pizza and sitting down.

We started to play and the pizza was almost gone when Derek knocked over the tower. I threw my arms up in the air and shouted "I WIN!" He smiled and leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Well baby girl, I better get home." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face in my neck.

"How about you stay the night?" I asked batting my eyelashes. "I don't know about that baby girl. I don't think your parents would like that very much." He said.

"They won't find out." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Even if I did stay, where would I sleep?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, you would sleep in my bed, with me, if that's okay." I replied kissing his chest.

"Now that sounds like a party." He said laughing. I slapped his chest.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked him. He kissed my nose.

"Let me call my mom and tell her that I am spending the night at Hotch's." He said grabbing his phone.

After he got off the phone I took his hands and led him upstairs to my room. When we got there, he looked around.

"You have a nice room." He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I'm going to go change into my pajamas and then I will be right back. You can get comfortable." I told him pulling the covers back.

I walked into my personal bathroom and quickly changed and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and Derek was laying on my bed with his hands behind his head. I smiled and crawled in next to him.

"What are you smiling about?" Derek asked.

"Just you." I told him.

I turned off my lamp that sat next to my bed and curled up next to Derek. I laid my head on his chest while his right hand was rubbing up and down my back. Before I knew it we were both sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when I woke up, i rolled over and tried to cuddle up with Derek to discover he wasn't there. I sat up and grabbed my glasses. I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. I heard noise coming from the kitchen and peeked around the corner. Derek was standing over the stove cooking. I walked up behind him and started kissing his back.

"Good morning sunshine." He turned in my arms and kissed my forehead.

"Whatcha cookin'?" I asked.

"French toast, want some?" He asked.

"Of course." "Go sit at the table and I'll bring you your plate." he said pushing me towards the table. He brought me a plate and sat down next to me.

"So what's our plan for today?" Derek asked me.

"Well we need to go to the store to get a few things for the party tonight." I told him.

After we were finished, Derek took both of our plates and put them in the sink.

"Let's get dressed and we can head to the store." He said. I ran up the stairs and into my closet. I picked out a high-waisted mini skirt and a crop top. I slid on my converse and ran down the steps. Derek was at the table slipping his jacket on.

"You ready to go baby?" He asked me

"Of course." I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

I grabbed my keys and locked the front door. We walked to Derek's car, he opened the door for me and climbed in the driver's side and then we headed to the store. When we arrived, he helped me out of the car and we walked hand in hand inside. I grabbed a cart and we started through the store.

"What do we start with?" I asked.

"Let's get the food and then the drinks." Derek said leading me over to the food.

He started throwing things into the cart. I stood in front of a shelf looking at some food items as Derek came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed under my ear. I shivered and turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Let's get some soda and then head to check out." I told him.

After we got done we headed out to the car and then back to my house. We unloaded the groceries and took them into the house.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." I told Derek rising up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

I ran up the stairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my closet to choose an outfit for the party. I chose A High-waisted skirt and A crop top. I set it out on my bed and Walked to my bathroom to start taking a shower. After I was one, I grabbed A towel and wrapped it around my body and walked into my room. Derek was laying back on my bed I clutched the towel tighter around me as he sat up smiling.

"What's wrong baby girl, are you shy?" He asked walking over to me slowly.

"Just a little bit." I replied.

"Well baby, you have no reason to be shy, you're perfect." He said kissing down my neck.

"You turn me on more than any girl in our high school." He said kissing my collar bone and across my chest.

His hands trailed down my back and he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him.

"Derek, I have to get ready for the party."

"Baby, we have plenty of time." He replied

"The party is gonna Start in two hours, we have to get downstairs ready and I still have to get dressed." I told him.

He kissed my nose and turned around and walked out the door. I finished drying off and then slipped my high waited skirt on and then my crop top before heading down the stairs.

"Well, don't you look Cute." Derek said looking me up and down as I walked into the room.

"Did you get everything ready?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Yes, and I talked to JJ, Em, and the guys and they said they will be here in about 20 minutes." He told me. He took my hand and led me over to our couch.

"You wanna watch TV?" Derek asked.

"Sure." We were flipping through the channels when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said getting off the couch. I opened it to see the whole gang standing there.

"Hey, I thought you guys said 20 minutes." I said with a frown.

"Yeah but we got impatient." JJ replied walking in.

"What time does the party start?" Emily asked.

"In an hour." Responded as my phone started to ring.

"Everyone be quiet! My mom's calling." I shouted plopping back down on the couch as I answered the phone.

"Hey mom." I said greeting her.

"Hey honey, is everything ok there?" She asked over the phone

"Of course it is. I invited Emily and JJ over for pizza and a movie night. I hope that was okay." I told her.

"Of course. Has Derek been over there?" She asked.

"Nope. The next time I will see him is Monday for our tutoring session." I said wincing.

"Okay baby. I will talk to later. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said back before hanging up.

Everyone gave me a confused look but before they could say anything there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it this time baby." Derek said walking towards the front door.

He opened it and there stood all of the football players in our school. Derek stepped aside and let them in. Hotch fixed the stereo and turned it up.

"Let's get this party started." Derek yelled.

"You can bring those in here fellas." Derek said leading them to the kitchen.

I was wondering what he was talking about when I saw each one of them holding a six pack of beer and other alcoholic beverages. It was about five minutes later when more people showed up. People kept piling in throughout the hour until my house was filled with people. I was sitting on the couch sipping on a wine cooler when Derek came and sat next to me.

"Are you having fun?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm having a blast." I told him.

He leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Come with me." He said whispering in my ear.

He took my hand and led me upstairs.

"What are we doing?" I asked as he pushed me up against a wall and started to kiss down my neck.

"Whoa, okay then." I said as he caught me by surprise.

We stood there for a few minutes just making out when I heard someone else running up the stairs.

"Hey guys, we may have a problem." JJ said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well Jordan and Tamara just walked in." JJ said.

"Oh god, what are they doing here?" I asked again.

"I asked them that and Jordan said that one of the football players invited them." JJ replied.

"Here's the deal, they can stay, if the cause any problems then we'll kick them out." I said.

"Let's go back to the party." I told Derek as I drug him back down the stairs.

I walked back into the living room and seen a few football players sitting on the couches smoking and Jordan and Tamara were on their laps smoking too. I felt Derek step behind me. I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"I'll be right back baby." I told him walking into the kitchen where JJ and Emily were sitting.

"Hey, what's going on?" They asked.

"Oh nothing, there are football players in my living room getting cozy with Jordan and Tamara and they are smoking." I told them.

"That's gross." Emily exclaimed

"Where's Derek?" JJ asked.

I turned around and looked behind me.

"I don't know I thought he was following me." I told them.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find him." I said turning around and walking out of the kitchen and around the corner.

I gasped and stopped in my tracks at the sight in front of me.

 _ **A/N: Any Predictions on what happened? Comment your predictions**_


End file.
